


Hajimari To Owari No

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, friends by force or destiny, friendship but lowkey friendship, no beta we die like old men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: It's by dumb luck that Tashigi and the Strawhats are on the same island and Tashigi does not have time to deal with them. And by them, she mostly means Zoro who she's always running into. A 6-month absence and one weird friendship later, she's pretty sure nothing works out according to plan but maybe it won't be that bad.**Rework in progress
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Unmei - Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> So, please bear with me while I try my hand at writing my first story!

**Unmei - Destiny**

The bar is dimly lit, and she thinks it fits her mood. The storm is raging outside, and the interior is warm- there's a general flurry of people escaping the storm, and the hole in the wall is packed to the brim. The fires, all 4 of them, were roaring to offset the chill settling deep into the village and the rum was flowing.

The general laughter and happiness of the people around her didn't do much for her. Tashigi couldn't find it in herself to be pleased with seeing so many citizens, marines, and pirates together- without fighting, without pillaging, or destroying another island.

Then again, she thinks, the storm had halted any plans for a battle. Which is perfect, all things considering. If they were distracted talking to each other that means they wouldn't notice her.

Not that they would, at least not realistically. No one's really seen her in a year now. She looks different and she knows she FEELS different. She wonders if anyone else can tell.

Her hands grip the mug of rum placed in front of her. The bartender, a young woman with blue hair not so unfamiliar, smiles as she walks away as if to say "Here you need it." Tashigi isn't so sure she doesn't. The gesture is appreciated and she nods back in her direction, tossing a coin onto the table and taking a sip.

It's been hours since she's landed in this village, and Tashigi isn't so sure she made the right decision to come here. She's soaked through- every layer heavier than the last with the rain, and her glasses keep sliding down her nose, and not to mention her boots... Her only consolation is the warm bar she stumbled across after hours of walking and the fact that she didn't trip and somehow impale herself on her sword as she struggled with the rough terrain the village was composed of.

This island, some weird combination of summer and winter, not unlike Punk Hazard (She shakes her head at the fleeting memory) featured jagged mountains that sprinkled across the whole island. Minus the harbor, the entire island seemed to cascade up the sides of these jagged mountains, villages built mere feet away from cliffs. She's not sure what she was going to find walking to the main market, roughly 3 miles away from the harbor. It shouldn't have been so hard, she mused, when you looked at it it seemed like a straight shot... After setting out for the main market, she instantly changed her mind. she's not sure how the townspeople are so used to traveling by foot up the steep sides of the mountains - at one point, she was crawling up the side of a mountain using hooks buried deep into the mountainside but passing merchants carrying large wicker baskets speeding their way down to the harbor to sell their goods.

She should just be glad she didn't lose her footing, or her grip on the hooks- one straight shot down, and she'd be splatted on the road below. How odd, Tashigi thinks, as she continues to warm herself with the ale. Though, when you're on a mission...

She'd heard that THEY were here. They had been here for 2 or 3 days already, and she'd confirmed at the harbor that it took 5 days for a log pose to reset. How perfect. If they didn't agree at the beginning, she'd have a day or two to convince them. If that didn't work, well, that gave her enough time to sort through a "back up plan," She figures she probably should have had one before she set foot on the island, but the Tashigi of today was smart enough to know that the best-laid plans didn't work with THEM. No, it'd be best to walk in with something half-assed and barely thought of.

She's thrown out of her musings by the slam of a door; the merriment in the bar doing nothing to drown out the voice she hadn't expected to hear so suddenly- the sound of the storm raging outside enters the bar, and -

"O-OEEE- you want to fight about that, Curly Q?!" Tashigi closes her eyes as she tenses her shoulders for a second, as she recognizes that voice. And then a flood of voices enter the bar shortly thereafter- a cacophony of rapid-fire questions and comments-

"OH! SUGOI! ALL THE BEAUTIFUL LADIES- and HEY MOSSHEAD, DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT INSULT!"

'MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! GIVE ME ALL YOUR MEET!" - a startled gasp and then

OY LUFFY, YOU CAN'T JUST EAT SOMEONE ELSE'S MEAT! There's a loud crashing noise and then "OW NAMI, WHY'D YOU DO THAT? I NEED MEAT! MEAT! MEAT" Before she knows it, there's a chorus of "MEAT MEAT MEAT" and a feminine giggle followed by "Isn't this SUUUUPER guys? We got out of the rain?" The door slams shut and She hears chairs being pushed back, and she hums to herself as she places her mug back on the counter. Well, if she hadn't been sure before, she is now.

The strawhats were here. And this is why Tashigi stopped bothering trying to have plans ages ago.

There's loud laughter coming from the corner of the bar, a yell of OI BARKEEP! GET US ALL THE SAKE AND MEAT YOU'VE GOT! and a chorus of "YEAH, LUFFY! MEAT MEAT MEAT!" "Uhh, sorry about that... " She simply closes her eyes and shakes her head. THESE were the most dangerous pirates in the sea? She's always amazed by it.

How the Navy got around to picking them up, I'll always wonder... Granted, their physical strength was notorious. The strawhat capital, Monkey D. Luffy, was nothing to scoff at- taking on warlords and marine admirals alike on his own and standing victorious at the end. There was the first mate, Roronoa Zoro, who could LITERALLY cut through steel, and halt people in their tracks with his killing intent. And then Vinsmoke Sanji, whose fighting style was as notorious as his love for the ladies. That alone made them dangerous.

Add in Nico Robin, their archeologist? The navigator, Nami? Their sharpshooter & sharpshooter? Even their shipwright and musician- the entire crew was strong, though... Those three? Those three made all the difference.

She hears the bartender collecting plates of food and sake to deposit at that boisterous table in the back, and she focuses on maintaining her back to them. No point in them knowing I'm here... They just think I'm here for a fight. And considering the day I've had... No, I'll wait until they're distracted and make my way out. She swivels her head discreetly and sees out of the corner of her eye that they're at the corner by the door. Of course...

She muses maybe she had been TOO honorable. She never did believe in going after the "weakest link." Her belief had always been to go after the captain, the one commanding the ship and their left and right-hand man...

... The 3 strongest, and the 3 responsible for making decisions. Though, she figured, the straw hats ruined that too. How many captains actually took to heart what their crew thought? Not hers, and not that many, that was for sure but...

She doesn't really have time to waste thinking about this. She takes a quick stand up and leaves another gold piece on the table. The waitress really was nice... And she's not even sure how many cups of sake she brought to her but she's pretty sure she's only paid for 2. Her gaze wanders through the room again for a brief second, taking note that the Strawhats were still as lively as ever. Luffy was dragging random patrons to their table, yelling something about WE NEED YOU TO SETTLE THIS. IS THIS- THIS GUY WITH THE LONG NOSE - HEY NO HIDING IT USOPP! THAT'S CHEATING - IS THIS THAT SPLODGE KING GUY? There's a loud thud as Usopp bangs his head on the table and Nami's barely contained screech of LUFFY as she bashes him in the head. The table lights up with laughter and Sanji fawns over the light-haired waitress as she brings more sake to their table. There are people at every open table, and crowding the walls as more and more people take residence in the middle of the tavern, catching up and shaking the cold out of their bones with the roaring fires. The tables and chairs are worn in and peeling, and the walls were a plain beige. It wasn't anything special, but taking fleeting looks throughout the crowded tavern she thinks it's homey, and it's a painful reminder of what she'll never have.

No Nakama, no family, no home. Sailors didn't do well on land, after all.

She clutches her coat closer together as she makes her way around the lively and jostling bodies surrounding the bar. It's easy to get lost in a crowd of people, and Tashigi's never had a hard time blending in when need be. (While she could be loud and brash she wasn't known for being a fan of the spotlight. She preferred to be on the edge of things; close by but not the sole focus. It had been ideal working with Smoker due to their opposite but complementary personalities. He was louder, crass, and larger than life; he WANTED pirate's attention and he wanted it immediately. And Tashigi? Well, she'd probably do the opposite. It was a balancing act. One she's missing right now.) She keeps her head low as she passes their table and keeps her head low as she crosses the threshold. as she takes one step outside, she can't help herself and she tilts her head and darts her eyes to the lively group.

She knows she's made a mistake as soon as she locks eyes with HIM. he doesn't seem to realize it's here - it's been a year, after all, and she's CHANGED, inside and out. He keeps his eye locked on her and she feels a telltale blush start to take root on her cheeks. (This always happens. ALWAYS HAPPENS. It doesn't matter how long it's been. And why am I blushing? He's just looked at me!) There's a spark of recognition that lights up for a second in his eyes, and it's intense for being so casual, the way he looks at her. His eye trails her form, from top to bottom, and he's drinking a deep gulp of sake as the Strawhat Doctor, Chopper, leans over and starts talking animatedly about something their captain's just done.

She jerks her head forward and speeds up as she finally makes it outside. Well, that was a close one... She presses her hands to her cheeks and keeps her hood up as she hurries over to the armory. Or at least, the general area she thinks it might be located. She's having an issue remembering the specific details, then again she's had about an endless amount of sake. And the villager that gave her instructions had been hard to understand- she was so tired and hungry that she tried to focus but- she just couldn't. She found her way to the tavern instead, the smell of food drawing her in and well.

She should have paid more attention. Or drank less sake. Or maybe ACT LIKE AN ADULT, she rolls her eyes imagining the tirade Smoker would be giving her if he was there right now. She huffs and slinks her way through the nearest alleyway nestled between two shops that seemed to cut across to the other side of the village.

She's barely five steps in when she feels someone behind her, and only has the chance to take 2 more steps before she's whirling around, her fingers clutching an empty scabbard at her side, and his stare is loud and piercing somehow through the sounds of the storm and the villagers in the main street running to get cover.

There was a storm raging after all. But there was a bigger storm brewing in that alleyway.

She barely keeps her frustration out of her voice as she hisses, "What do you want?" and there's Rononoa Zoro standing in front of her, and his mouth set in a line with his head tilted.

"Captain Glasses didn't peg you to be so rude you wouldn't even say hi." His words are drawn out lazily, ending with a smirk as he keeps his head tilted and his hands grasp the hilt of his sword, Emma.

It's storming by the time the Strawhat Pirates find their way inside to the village tavern. It had been an... interesting trek up to the village, and after a few accidents and close calls (How the hell did Usopp manage to fall every five feet he took? One minute he's walking fine and then BAM he'd fall right over. Zoro's not sure what the disconnect was but it was tiring after the fourth or fifth time and Usopp didn't seem to like Zoro's method of getting him up the mountain on his back.

Come on, the rate you're going we'll be to the village in a million years!

what- SO WHAT. I WON'T BE CARRIED ON YOUR BACK! THAT'S JUST WEIRD'

I've used you like a sword before. How is this ANY different? And this time there's no fighting!

BUT IT'S EMBARRASSING!

He was still shrieking when Zoro was wrapping up the final knot. Come on, it won't be that bad. WHAT WHAT WHAT YOU DON'T FIND THIS WEIRD? No, more like... training. How much do you weigh? He doesn't get a response to that and he shrugs.

By the time they make it to the tavern, despite how rainy it is, he's just ready for a drink. It doesn't help that the Curly Q Cook was as shitty as usual. It wasn't his fault that Ussop had almost fallen off the edge- who freaks out when they see bees? And yeah okay, it was a bigger one than normal... by a little. Okay, maybe a lot. It isn't every day you see bees the size of a small toddler but still.

Did he just forget that he was still on Zoro's back? Or that neither of them had made it over the ledge yet? And really why hadn't anyone told him about this?

Zoro's just ready for a beer as he narrowly dodges a kick from Sanji's leg and feels a headache coming on to Luffy's nonstop chant of MEAT MEAT MEAT.

By the time they've managed to sit down at the table, he's laughing with Chopper again and the fire's managed to warm his bones and liven his mood some more.

He's always more solemn this crew but he can't a smirk fitting across his mouth as he gulps down the cup of sake he sees before him. He lets out a belch as he finishes his mug in a single gulp, brook's YOOHOOHOO cheering him on as he snags the cup out of the skeleton's hand and finishes his too. He barely has time to register Brook's shocked look before he's letting out another belch and smiling freely as he feels the warmth setting in the pit of his stomach from the recent sake.

He's still laughing when Sanji's leg almost makes contact with his head that he blocks with Shusui that he gets a chance to look around the tavern. Beside him, his Nakama is being their usual selves- indulging in sake, waiting for their food to come and he's pretty sure the tavern isn't prepared for what's in store for them.

Maybe if they're lucky, he'll load up on sake first but he doubts it.

His eye cast about the room, taking in the roaring fires, the jam-packed tables booths lining the walls & filling in space throughout the room. People are chatting as they shake the rain off their shoulders and wait in a line in front of the bar located directly against the far back wall. Despite the dreary weather, everyone's happily catching up and grateful to get out of the terrible storm. Even Nami hadn't expected such a bad storm but figured they'd deserved some shore leave. They had time to kill before the log pose reset after all.

His eye takes in the waitress filling up more cups of sake and notices as she glances at a woman at the end of the bar. Her hair is long or he's figuring it's long since her hood's raised but there are strands sticking out of the sides of her coat, dark strands a striking mix of blue and black.

She seems... familiar, though he can't quite figure out from where. The slant of her shoulders, slight - almost drawn and ready rouses a memory in him but... he can't see much other than the black cloak resting on her shoulders, hood is drawn and he sees a pale hand grasp the glass in front of her and twirl its contents around as she tilts her head to sit on her other outstretched hand.

He can't see her face but he's sure whoever she is, she's lost in thought. Odd that she's catching his attention. He doesn't get any intention of ill will or battle from her... Just a weariness that seems to sit on her shoulders.

Though he doesn't know HOW he knows. The longer he focuses on the back of the woman, the background noise of his Nakama and the surrounding patrons starts to quiet down to a dull roar, a noise so faint he barely registers it. He can hear the slight catch of the woman's breath and the thump of her own heartbeat.

He can FEEL the tension in the slant of her shoulders, the hard grasp on the glass so tight she's already caused a slight hairline fracture at the base of the cup, so small it's barely noticeable but he HEARD it, the slight crack as it's forming and Zoro thinks he knows her. It feels like he knows her. And she is definitely a she, and where has he felt this person before? Zoro's intuition was always correct.

For Zoro, he always felt people before he met them. He could care less about people's names. their aura spoke more than what their words ever could.

He's glancing down, laughing at Chopper dancing and singing, and he catches the woman from the bar getting up from the corner of his eye.

As she's walking outside, he catches her gaze completely. Her eyes are brown and wide, she seems surprised for a split second, then reserved.. and he's sure of it now that he definitely knew this woman.

Recognition flashes across him in a split second as he registers that it was her. And it was definitely her- his eye roams her face and catches the red dotting her cheeks and flushing her neck. Her eyes widen, almost comically so and just what was she doing here?

He breaks eye contact with her when he's pulled into a conversation with Usopp. It wouldn't completely freak her out. Listening to his non-stop ranting of the greatness of the 8000 men he commands, he senses her movement as she stumbles out of the front door of the tavern, and into the busy streets of people running home to ride out. Even after all this time, she was still as clumsy as ever. Then again, he's sure he's already riled her up. He's got an uncanny ability to do that, that much he knows. It irked her but amused him. It seemed fair, considering she did the same thing to him. The only other person to get under his skin as much as this woman was the annoying perverted cook that he was cursed to sail with. But unlike his interactions with the dumbstruck idiot, he didn't get a violent urge to kick her into the ocean. No, quite the opposite.

The door's barely closed before he's sliding out of his seat silently, and following her outside.

It's been six months, after all, and everyone was pretty sure she was dead or had been captured.

You didn't tend to stay alive unattached as an ex-Marine with a 50 million berri bounty on your head.

Not when it wasn't just the World Government that wanted you; but pirates too.


	2. Unmei - Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Tashigi was used to dealing with failure, but she didn't think she could handle this one. And if there was one thing she knew- while she was tied to Zoro by random chances of fate with a sea that was so big it was comical that they ran into each other so often - that more often than not, when he or his crew was involved, everything turned to smoke and ash. And yes, maybe sometimes it worked out but it was a hard-won battle that she just didn't feel like dealing with."

Unmei - Fate

She's barely breathing as she stares him down. He seems unfazed by the storm raging around him, and his hand on his hilt means he isn't necessarily looking for a fight. Then again, he never was. Not with _her_.

Even after six months, all the man could do was mock her.

She takes a deep calming breath as she fingers the empty scabbard that usually housed her most precious blade and catches the moment his eye sees the second scabbard on her opposite hip, also sitting empty. His eyes hold a question but he doesn't comment. The wind is strong, and its hard for her to keep her coat wrapped around her while it's unbuttoned and trying to wield a sword.

She clutches her coat together as she quickly buttons her coat and diverts her eyes as a blush settles on her cheeks.

"I hardly think my manners matter… Besides what makes you think you know me? A-And what type of person just corners a woman in an alleyway, anyway?!"

Her voice is stern and cuts through the otherwise silent alleyway. The storm might be raging, but all she can hear is her heartbeat. She refuses to meet his eyes as she glances down at the street. _He looks different... His hair is longer. And he just seems bigger. More intimidating. Like even his aura has gotten stronger. Or he's just so strong it can't help but pour out of him?_

Tashigi isn't too sure, to be honest, because she's more concerned with why it's so comforting. His overwhelming presence of strength. More often than not, she wonders if she was dropped on her head and no one wanted to admit to it.

It'd make sense then, why her brain just gets stuck on such dumb things.

She almost misses the way he stares her down, dead on, but then again she can't.

She's prey, he's a predator and she can **feel** his stare. It has its own weight as he scans her up and down, and she's sure if she caught his eyes she'd see some emotion she just doesn't feel like dealing with. She feels it scan her from the tips of her toes all the way to the top of her head.

He can't see much, that's for sure considering her cloak was tightly wrapped around her form, but she knows that's not what he was scanning her for.

No, he notices the other things that most people wouldn't. The fatigue and stress sitting on her shoulders, and the slight shake of her hands that she can't seem to stop in her anxiety.

She shouldn't be surprised because, for a man who was destined to become the world's greatest swordsman, you didn't do it just depending on your strength alone. No, the student and disciple of Mihawk would be adept in all forms of fighting and all baser instincts.

So, of course, he could read people. Of course, he could see right through you.  
And of course, he was even better at it when the person was **so goddamn weak.** Tashigi hates the reminder.

He's taken a few steps closer to her and in her musings, she hadn't even noticed. She jerks back as she straights herself up and finally looks him in his eyes.

"You're a horrible liar. Hiding your hair and your face might work for most of the other pirates on this island- it won't work for me." There's a pause and then, head still tilted he questions, "What's got you on this island? And really, what's with the get-up? Didn't peg a marine to be dressed like _that_."

Tashigi almost shrieks in frustration but purses her lips as she stutters trying to calm her racing heart. _So he doesn't know... Of course. Why would Roronoa Zoro, or the Strawhats, even bother keeping up with current events? Most of the time that she saw them, she was constantly surprised at how little they knew what was occurring with the warlords and emperors. But then she'd be amazed at just what they DID know too. It was always wild to her how they had managed through all they had. She's always amazed at their sheer strength and pure dumb luck every single one of their crew members was doused with._

She blinks rapidly once, twice, and then takes a deep breath. "My look? That's what made you come outside?!" she exclaims as she starts waving her hands in front of her, already on her next tangent, "How- what- WHY is that the first thing you noticed? Or talked about? How sexist- how-"

"Well, your coat doesn't say justice, and you aren't wearing gloves. Although, I didn't like the gloves.. So I like this better."

She doesn't even know what to say to that.

"Look- I don't- that is to say… does it even matter that I'm not wearing gloves?"

"Yeah. Every Time you've run into me, you were wearing gloves. And a justice coat. And you had those annoying guys with you." Before she even has a chance to respond he continues "...And that Smokey guy. Where's everyone at? This might look like a happy go jolly island, but it's still a pirate island."

She's back to rapidly blinking, not too sure what to make of this.

Then again, every time she met him she wasn't really too sure what to make of it. For whatever reason, they always managed to stumble across each other… After Alabasta, up to his mysterious disappearance for two years, they had managed to run into each other (literally sometimes, other times figuratively) more times than she could count on one hand. Sometimes with their crews, but most often by themselves.

After his return, the trend had continued. He always managed to find her when she wasn't feeling quite herself when she was truly struggling... She tended to find him when he was lost, or when he was needing sword help.

The irony wasn't lost on her.

Roronoa Zoro always found her when she absolutely did NOT want to be found.

"So… Where are we going in this rain?" He stares down her as she blinks her eyes and stutters out "A- We? We? We aren't going anywhere! What do you want, Roronoa? Aren't you supposed to be with your Nakama? Ahhh?"

He just shrugs. "It'll be a while before they miss me. And besides, if they need me… I'll know. Or we'll somehow stumble across each other. It's how it always happens. We always do." He shakes his hand in the air as the other stays casually on the hilt of his sword and he rocks back on his heels slightly to finish- "Besides, are you really going to act like you haven't missed me? It's been a while. Now, let's go."

She thinks to herself that he's so **confident** in everything that he does. So sure that they won't notice, but that he'll stumble across them if he does. _Then again, that's every single story of the Strawhats that she's ever seen reported to Navy HQ. They were either together in smaller groups or separated but they always, ALWAYS, found each other._ So confident in where he's going with her but doesn't even know where it is.

So sure that she's missed him.

She hates him, just a little bit because he's right. But he wouldn't need to know it. Because that didn't do much and really, she just needed him to leave her alone. _She had things to do, and she couldn't do it with him following her. He was powerful, sure, but he would also have questions. And he would want answers. But it didn't matter._

Even if she dodged him now, it wouldn't be for long. Roronoa Zoro was like a dog with a bone. Once he had his eye, or mind, set to something, it was Hell to even try to get him to stop.

And she knew without him saying it that he wasn't going to be leaving her side.

She didn't know why or how but he just _knew_. Just like she knew that he knew that she would know. She takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes and rubs her temples.

 _No way out._ "Fine. FINE. I'm going to the armory anyway. I just… Got turned around!"

He hums as he nods his head. "I know. You've been drinking. I could tell when you were walking out of the bar? Why do you even think I'm here, Four Eyes? Sheeesh. The minute I saw you leaving, I could see you stumbling. Somehow, arguing makes you act like soberer but now that you're calm so you don't seem too steady on your feet."

She glares. "I'm FINE. Just. Clumsy, as you remember, and it's **raining if you can see**. Just- don't- I mean, why even follow me out? Clearly I was trying to bypass you and your crew with as little attention as possible and -" "- and you still locked eyes with me. Anyway, we could keep going back and forth all day, but why don't we just find this armory and get out of the rain. Or are you enjoying today's weather?"

She huffs and storms in the general direction out of the alleyway and towards the armory. At least she hopes it's the right way. She really can't remember but right now was NOT the right time to get lost. Not only was she with someone who could get lost literally going straight, _and she knew this to be fact. She'd seen it happen more than once in person and she was always amazed. The strongest man she had ever met, so calm, and cool and collected. But she had no sense of direction and would literally walk to the edge of the cliff and keep going because he could swear that was the right way to go,_ but she would never ever live it down.

He wouldn't let her. She knew that. She just keeps her fingers crossed that she's going in the right direction as she angrily strides across the alleyway and barely registers him silently following her. He's caught up to her and she barely has a moment to think before she's turning a corner and AHA! She exclaims brightly as she sees the familiar armory come on site. _So maybe she hadn't forgotten or she had been incredibly lucky_.

Either way, she happily enters the shop and stumbles across the threshold. A cry escapes her as warm hands grab her from falling on her and she manages to land back towards a hard chest. The blush is instant as she grumbles and throws herself forward out of his arms.

Zoro just smirks as he follows her.

"Six months might have passed, but some things don't change. Let's go, sword nerd. And then you owe me some sake… And an explanation."

She glares as she steps into the sword shop.

* * *

He glances at her as she walks in, noticing as her eyes get instantly wide and her gaze turns soft as she stares at the walls adorning the walls. She seems to instantly relax as she slowly walks to the shopkeeper sitting at the far back wall. She smiles brightly as she waves her hand and excitedly starts speaking. "Hello! Are you Kitirio? Ah, I was told that swords were left for me. I was, ah, supposed to give you a note… " She stumbles through searching her pockets and Zoro's surprised at the way she makes sure the hood continues to cover her face and hair despite her constant jostling. She lets out another triumphant AHA as she finds her note and hands it to the man who had nodded in confirmation of being Ktirio.

He's a tall giant of a man, smoking a cigar as he stands behind the counter and reviews the paper he's given. Besides being a tall man, he's also large with small circular glasses sitting almost comically on her large nose. His robes are a dark red, and a white sash holds the coat in place over his hakama pants. He bows his head to her and smiles cheerfully, the expression a complete contract to the imposing figure he makes as he confirms to Tashigi, "Ahh yes. I have two great items for you! Very well cared for and loved… It's not often that I get such cherished blades turned in to me for care and keep. I was told I'd see you any day now and so I kept them close by. Ahh, where are they.." He starts rummaging through the shelves on the counter as Tashigi excitedly leans over and tries to look for her swords.

He pulls out a wrapped bundle, the gauzy fabric that seems to shimmer in the light from the candles lining the walls. The shop seems brighter, the candles reflecting off the surfaces of the pristinely shined and cared for blades covering the walls and tables of the shop. There's a warm and cozy fire close to the door, that offset the chill from the open windows running throughout the shop. The shudders did their job of keeping the storm out but the shopkeeper opted to keep them open, and he notices that the swords are all out of the way of the rain, and he's surprised that even that small attention to detail was paid to these words.

Then again... A little rain, constantly over time, would ruin the blades littering this shop. He's surprised as Tashigi unwraps the bundles and her eyes shine as she unveils two well cared for swords, her Shigure and 2nd sword with a tsuba hilt resting gently within the swabs of fabric.

She merely hilts each sword after carefully examining the blades. She bows lowly exclaiming a low "Thank you!" with a wide smile on her face. It's amazing how she can scowl at him nonstop but ease into kindness and big grins with complete strangers.

_If he didn't know her better, he'd say she didn't like him._

She searches her pockets for money as Kitirio simply holds an open palm her way. "No worries, young lady, this has already been taken care of. Besides, it's always an honor to hold onto and be entrusted, no matter how temporarily, such well-loved and cared for blades. Consider this a repayment of the exceptional way you treat your blades." he casts a quick glance at Zoro and then turns his eyes back towards her while he continues, "Continue to take good care of them. And yourself in this storm."

She bows again in thanks and as she straightens she turns her head to look behind her at the door. Where Zoro still stands.

Because in all of her excitement, she'd almost forgotten about the slowly increasing pressure of his stare. But now? Now her swords were hilted and all she could feel burning in his stare was questions. Questions she did NOT want to answer. And she didn't have to.

She didn't owe him anything.

Except, maybe she didn't owe him anything but he always _knew_ when something was wrong. With her. Because she didn't know him well enough to know if this was something he could do with anyone else - but she thinks he could. Because she might be an open book but he just knew how to READ people. It's annoying, she thinks. She's always the damsel in distress. Except she can't be that. Not tonight. And tomorrow. Or the next day or month to a year after that

No. She wouldn't need saving ever again.

She should know. She was doing everything in her power to make sure she didn't have to. It's why she was on this deceptively adorable pirate island. Despite it's warm and inviting look, the main village kept its seedy underbelly hidden deep underground, literally.

She needed to make a trip to the caves soon to make her appointment. And she wouldn't mind being a little early, but to be a little early... With a pirate. And not just any pirate, but the ex-pirate hunter turned the first mate of the straw hat pirates.

Because if her goal was to cause mayhem and panic, then she'd embrace him being there. But no, her entire plan hinged upon NO ONE here knowing who she was and causing as little trouble as possible. Any shenanigans and her entire goal that was finally within her grasp would be gone.

And Tashigi was used to dealing with failure, but she didn't think she could handle this one. And if there was one thing she knew- while she was tied to Zoro by random chances of fate with a sea that was so big it was comical that they ran into each other so often - that more often than not, when he or his crew was involved, everything turned to smoke and ash. And yes, maybe sometimes it worked out but it was a hard-won battle that she just didn't feel like dealing with.

He was exceptional, after all, and luck was truly always on his side but it wasn't on hers, and she was so far from exceptional that she couldn't even imagine how colossal her failure would be if he followed her.

She was truly tired of her biggest failures always being around him. She knew it was petty but if she failed... She'd rather fail on her own and have him none the wiser.

She silently walks out of the armory as he follows her out and she hums out, "So you mentioned sake?"

But she figures that's not something she should be focusing on right now. The quickest way to lose him was to distract him with one of his all-time favorite things - sake. She's even desperate enough to buy him a barrel of sake and an entire cart worth of rice balls but she couldn't see any vendors and doubted the next bar they went to would be outfitted like the tavern.

They're silent as they make their ways through the sharp winding streets of the village, and the rain is still nonstop but that doesn't matter

But the bar was close, and probably packed… if she could get him settled with enough alcohol, maybe she could slip out. Better yet if some other swordsman was there. If she had any luck, as soon as they walked through that door some pirate that he happened to beat would be there and she wouldn't have to burn through a third of her reserves of alcohol for him at all.

Her hopes are dashed as they make their way into the dimly lit seedy bar nestled on the corner of the street. _Six Knives_ etched onto the door, Tashigi entered the door and the townspeople and pirates (they were one and the same though it was hard to tell sometimes) just glanced up and then looked back down. She eyes the tables around her, seeing the gambling and grumbling of pirates and their crews clamoring and she's pretty sure she's never wanted to get out of somewhere so fast but she's a woman on a mission.

Yeah, she's got to focus! She panics for a second as she realizes that all of the tables and booths are taken… And there's such a long line at the bar. She groans as she feels Zoro's chuckle reverberating from her back. _He's so close._

"It is raining, y'know…" And he hums as in agreement with himself as lightning streaks the sky and she jumps as waves of thunder echo throughout. Loud enough to drown the noise of the dark bar littered with people and she's so frustrated because this is how it always goes with him-

 **Nothing ever goes according to plan. Not the weather, her destinations, or timing.** Again, planning was useless. She's surprised it's taken her this long to really come to terms with it. All those times she argued with Smoker for being unprepared for battle and really, he was right.

She would smack her head against a hard surface but there's barely any room to stand, let alone have enough space to inflict bodily harm on herself. She feels a warm hand on her hip and another on her left bicep as she's guided closer to the dark corner of the bar and she notices as they walk closer through the shadows cast by the candles adorning the walls sporadically that there are two seats recently just vacated and she sighs.

He leads her to the now vacant seats and gracefully slides onto his stool, settling his back against the wall and grabbing the attention of the bartender by mere existence.

Tashigi wonders what it's like to be able to command a person, let alone a whole room, like that. Before she even has a chance to slide all the way onto the stool, a large bottle of sake is handed to Zoro and she glares as he merely shrugs. Two glasses are sat on the bar in front of them and she squirms as she realizes that despite the loudness of the bar, she's sitting beside him and she glances at her watch, she has thirty minutes or less to find a way out of here.

If he was a simple ordinary person, she could merely tell him she had plans and she could leave. But he could always tell when she was lying and she wasn't sure why he was so in tune with her when she could barely figure out what she was feeling. _It was frustrating but she'd admit that it also made her feel bad. She didn't know how to read him as he did her and it seemed pointless anyway. To Zoro, she'd always be a Marine that looked like his dead friend. And to Tashigi, Zoro would always be this unattainable goal, this unattainable person who just hated her… She thinks that their childish antics are a cause of their intense dislike but then even that had calmed and was now mostly for fun._

She blinks and sighs as she gestures with her hand to her cup and he fills it wordlessly.

"So.. Why don't we start with why you're on this island. And why you won't stop looking at your watch."


	3. Kisumetto - Kismet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t sure what Glasses had gotten herself into, but he had done his part to make sure they didn’t make it to her. When they had noticed him, they had instantly stopped and tried to engage- a few smart ones tried to run out of the street and go into an alleyway. It didn’t matter anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you for bearing with me while I continue to try my hand at my first story!
> 
> let me know what you think!

Kisumetto -Kismet

He watches as she takes a sip from her mug and gently places it back on the table. _Always gentle. Everything about the woman was gentle. The slant of her shoulders that led to her neck, soft and creamy white, that led to a kind face and even kinder eyes. Even after all this time.._ Her hood is still up but while the bar is dimly lit, at least she’s turned towards him and he can see her face again. _Her skin is paler, though he wonders if it’s because she’s always covered. And her hair IS longer, the pieces in front falling well past her breasts and if he’s honest with himself, he always did prefer her with longer hair. Her bangs fall across her face and hides her eyes as she casts her eyes down low and far away from his._

He can’t really explain it, but he doesn’t like it when he can’t see her face.

She turns in her chair to face him fully as she lets out a deep sigh. “It doesn’t matter- not really. I have an appointment with some friends... In fact, I need to meet with them soon…” He just arches an eyebrow as she stumbles across her words. _Interesting. Captain Glasses didn’t always lie to me._ “I didn’t know you had any friends-“ the words fly out of his mouth before he can help himself and he knows he’s in for it now.

“HOW RUDE, RORANOA! Of course, I have friends! Anyway- I mean – why would you even- Why are you always so RUDE?!”

He snickers as he watches the blush, no fury, creeps up on her neck and he has to admit there’s never a dull moment when he runs into the Marine. Or, ex-Marine. _You don’t get a bounty and stay a part of the marines, right?_

She tilts her head back in annoyance when he chimes in, “Can’t have friends when you’re a wanted Marine.” He watches as she fidgets in her seat and she lets out a deep sigh that was part exasperated noise being expelled without conscious thought and it always amazes him how easy it is for him to get a rise out of her.

“That… That is, it doesn’t matter, Roranoa. Just… Forget it. Forget about me. I guarantee that anything I’ve done recently pales in comparison to you. Aren’t you too busy sailing with Law? Why aren’t you with your crew anyway?”

“Well, I was bored.” “…… “ Tashigi can’t think of anything to say to that. She just blinks a few times in rapid succession and her hands falter as she stumbles in her thoughts. _He was… bored? He literally just ditched his crew because he was BORED?_

“But you’re right- Law’s been sailing with us. He’s not right now if that’s what got you so worried. Or are you itching for a fight? You know you’ll always lose, right?”

She physically bristles and he thinks maybe he shouldn’t have said it quite like that but he’s always straight forward, and while it might get on her nerves, it’s nothing she hasn’t heard before. And besides, maybe she needed the reminder. She looks like she’s getting ready to burst from anxiety and he doesn’t know what’s causing it but it’s pouring off of her in waves and he doesn’t like it.

She always does such reckless things when she’s like this and he doesn’t know what’s causing it but he’s sure she doesn’t want him to be the one to come and save the day.

Again.

“I know I’d _lose_. That’s not the point. I just don’t need to see him. Or your crew. Or YOU, for that matter. I’m not here to fight. I told you that already.” He hums in agreement as he continues staring at her. She seems different but he can’t quite place it. He takes a deep sip of his own sake and finishes it off in a single gulp. When he places it back on the counter, another cup is quickly dropped off by the bartender who keeps nervously looking at his face- or more precisely, his 3 earrings. The bartender's gaze drops down to the swords at his sides and the woman sitting beside him and he’s sure it’s a curious sight.

She’s not one of his Nakama, and he isn’t trying to kill her. Usually, Zoro liked to be alone when he went on land, and it was something that was known by now. But he wasn’t against spending time with the Navy Brat and he often found himself running into her. Sometimes with his crew, but more often times than not just by himself.

He thinks back to the ports and villages he runs into her at. How it’s now odder if he doesn’t stumble into her when he’s on land. Even his crew questions if they don’t see her after a few islands. _Despite the sea being so large, they had a knack of always finding each other. It annoyed Good Ol’ Smokey but it amused Luffy to no end. The rest of the crew enjoyed her presence, and she was generally regarded as a friend on the ship. Smoker too._

But, he also remembers how the last time he had seen her, six months prior, the fear that had settled deep into her eyes and her anxious pleas for him to let her go. There meeting is by chance; she literally runs into him as she’s running fast, fleeing from an invisible enemy that he isn’t privy to. Her clothes are torn, and she’s bleeding- he can tell she’s been fighting, and she’s panting as her eyes widen. She’s pleading with him as she keeps checking behind her. _I can’t... I can’t explain it right now, Zoro, but please. I need to go. **Please, just let me go.**_ There were tears in her eyes, and she was cradling her left arm and favoring her right ankle as she staggers in place. He had hummed in agreement and let her run out of his sight. He had heard the stomping of boots, the clank of iron on iron as soldiers finally came running through the city with their swords raised and their sheaths riding low. _I’ll let you go this time, but you owe me some explanations._

He wasn’t sure what Glasses had gotten herself into, but he had done his part to make sure they didn’t make it to her. When they had noticed him, they had instantly stopped and tried to engage- a few smart ones tried to run out of the street and go into an alleyway. It didn’t matter anyway.

Just a few flicks of his wrists with his beloved swords and they had fallen quick and fast. He knows most will make it- he hasn’t had to utilize his strength to the fullest, and he only really needed one to be alive to get his answers. Not that they could really provide any.

All he got was she was a traitor and that she was wanted, dead or alive, but the preference was very much dead. He isn’t sure what she’s done to warrant the volume of marines chasing her- was that an entire FLEET of foot soldiers? But he can only imagine what she’s done… Although none of it makes sense. She wasn’t a violent person, she didn’t adhere to lies or deceit and while he knew her sense of justice might get her into trouble in the future- you can only let the infamous Strawhat Pirates go so many times- even that wouldn’t have warranted the volume of soldiers chasing her.

He thought so, anyway. He’s not really sure anymore. They were still at war with the Emperor’s, so there’s really no telling anymore.

When he runs after her in the direction she had left, he couldn’t find her. He promised himself he wouldn’t let her leave his sight again without an explanation. Whatever she had done, it had been BIG and he doesn’t like not knowing. He’d ran through a maze of alleyways and streets and had stumbled into… a forest? He sighs darkly as he yells out, “WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA? WHO PUTS A FOREST IN THE MIDDLE OF A PORT?”

He’s annoyed. There’s no doubt about it. There was very little about that woman that Zoro didn’t know. Their years of… Friendship had assured him of that. You didn’t run into each other as often as they did without building… Something. Zoro doesn’t know what a marine and a pirate can to each other, but he didn’t let the woman get cut down or die. And in turn, she aided him when he was lost and made sure his crew stayed out of harm's way when she was around. They worked with each other when need be, defended their own crews when need be, and if he admitted it to himself, Zoro loved to watch her grow in her skills.

But then again, the woman sitting in front of him, wasn’t one he knew, was it? Or rather, a part of her he hadn’t had a chance to really see. Tashigi was scared- that he could see, and she was determined. Her determination he knew well.

The storm’s still raging outside, and if anything, has gotten only worse. He takes another glance around the bar and then lowers his voice as he reminds her, “You owe me an explanation, woman, and you know it. Besides, I stopped the marines coming after you six months ago, and I think I should know what they were after. Don’t you?”

She starts to stutter as she waves her hands in front of her, proclaiming “No! No! I did NOT make you do that! If anything, that made things WORSE for me. People think I can take down 200 or more soldiers and that’s because of YOU. I should have- I should have known. God-“ He puts his hand up to stop her talking, and merely grins at her.

“You’re welcome for that, by the way. If you don’t want to tell me what happened, then tell me what you’re really doing here.” Her mouth sets in a line as she glares at him. “Well, I’m… I’m meeting friends. I told you.” “No- that’s just a part of it. What else?”

“I need to get something, and I need to get it **alone**.”

“Get WHAT?”

“Nothing... Nothing that would interest you, swordsman. Just know that I won’t be on the island long. I don’t know how long you’ll be here but just know, you won’t have to worry about me.” Her tone is final and stern and it’s one he’s familiar with. _But there’s no hiding the second sword he sees sitting on her other hip and that definitely wasn’t there the last time they saw each other, six months ago. She’d barely been able to wield her single blade, Shigure, let alone a second one._

He snorts at that. He’s worried about her for every single day since he had last seen her. “I highly doubt that.” She doesn’t know what to make of that, he can tell, and he figures if she won’t tell him then he’ll drop it. _For now._

Maybe. _He definitely wouldn’t, because this was Roronoa Zoro and no one could understand why, but he was relentless when it came to her. Maybe not in a physical fight but in everything else that concerned. He would make sure that he would get every. Single. Embarrassing. Detail. It was maddening. It was endearing. She really needed to go._

“Look, I have to go. Here- here’s some money for the sake. I just.. I need to go. Alone. And I’m leaving right now. ALONE. I’m sure I’ll run into you some point.”

She quickly gets up and blends into the crowd of people bustling through the bar and Zoro growls lowly because she KNOWS he hates trying to find people.

It’s not his fault that streets just change directions on their own! Why do people make streets like that, anyway? He grits his teeth and gets up, leaving her gold pieces on the table and adding a few of his own. He whistles as he makes his way through the throng of people, because try as she might, Zoro really was on another level… He was sure it’d surprise her. He’d just managed to learn this ability, and he hadn’t had a chance to really use it. But… If he could sense her, he could find her.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s sensed she’s been in trouble, and it’s not the first time he’d make sure that she got out of whatever situation alive.

But really, they always managed to find each other without even trying so he also knew it was just a matter of time.

* * *

_He’s brought back to a year ago-_

She glances out of the corner of her eye at him as he balances a barrel of sake in his hands and tips his head back as he guzzles its entire contents. He’s finished the barrel, setting it aside as he leans his head back on the railing of the ship and his voice is low but steady as it thrums to her, a silent hum of warmth spreading through her as she states,

_“I no longer run from anything.”_

Her eyes widen and she turns her head to him as her mouth drops open slightly in confusion.

Her eyes narrow as she shoots back, _“Did you ever run away from anything before? Except for me that is?”_

His smirk is natural, the one that she sees cross his face when he sees her, and she **hates it** , she thinks. Even when he was running away and she was chasing him, he wore that smirk. He wore that smirk before and after telling her she wasn’t worth killing. He wore that smirk every time she failed.

She saw that smirk every time she failed and he wasn’t around.

She can’t help but add, “Or are you over it finally? The fact that I look like your dead girlfriend?”

He tilts his head as he reached for another barrel sitting to his side and he shrugs as he drinks it in another single gulp.

_“Why do you think she was my GIRLfriend? I told you she was my friend.”_ He frowns as he looks at her. His eye roves her figure and she shivers as it cascades down, from head to toes.

She’s sitting on her knees, facing the orange tree sitting in the center of the ship, as she keeps her folded hands on her lap. Her long hair is put up in a high pony tail, her bangs resting against her face and casting a shadow over her face as she keeps her gaze on her hands. Her coat is unbuttoned, sitting open on her shoulders and her usual floral shirt had been switched for a solid dark red that highlighted the deep blue black of her hair and the pale, white cream that was her skin. Her coat is black, not the standard pink he was used to, and he notices that she’s thinner, yes, but her muscles are more lean and he knows she’s gotten stronger Can see it in in her form, even hunched over and when she catches his gaze her breath hitches, and her eyes stay focused on his.

She’s surprised that she doesn’t flinch under his unwavering stare but his stare seems almost… appreciative, and she blushes as she realizes that he’s taking every detail in. She knows she doesn’t look that good right now.

You can’t fight battles and look good doing it. She’s sure she has blood covering her face still, she had felt it dripping down moments ago, and scratches cover not only her arms and face but her legs as well (what portions you can see) and she hates it because he only ever sees her **flaws**.

Unless you’re Zoro. Because he might be the only person she’s ever met that looks even better after battle. Covered in soot, and blood and the look of sheer determination in his eyes-

He’s got that same dangerous glint that spells trouble in his eyes and she isn’t sure she can weather the storm he’s brewing.

“You need to be more careful. And you need to make sure you’re steady, never waver… Justice doesn’t always have to come at a price. You don’t have to jump headfirst and die to make sure your Men are okay or to save some innocent person.”

She shuts her eyes quickly because _great this is exactly what she hadn’t wanted._ He was determined- she was right about that, but that determination was to ensure she felt every single pool of shame sit low in her stomach.

He had of course waltzed in to save the day alongside his Strawhat crew members.

He had made sure to assist her men, the entire crew had, and lead them into charge.

They had managed to subdue the enemy, and he had managed to save her **again** because this wasn’t JUST a pirate and this island they were on had more twists and tricks than anyone had anticipated.

_Seriously- an island full of land mimes? An island with built in cannons into their shoreline? What kind of sick fucking place was this?_ Then she remembers the science lab, so similar to the one on Punk Hazard, and she instantly stops that train of thought.

At least this time it wasn’t sanctioned by the government. That she know of so far.

There was always the painful realization that it still could be.

“W-w-what? IT WAS UNDER CONTROL UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP? Seriously – who do you think you ar-“

She doesn’t finish her sentence because before she knows it she feels this _pressue_ on her and she realizes that he’s using his haki on her. “That’s dirty, even for YOU and-“ it’s a struggle to get the words out but he doesn’t let her finish.

“You always get so worked up. I’m not trying to fight; either with swords or with words. Ooooee, woman, you make it difficult just to even talk to you.” He lights his haki as he realizes she isn’t going to jump over to smack him or stab him.

She was definitely going to earlier, and that bastard knew it. “I… don’t want to fight. I just want to sit here. With you.”

Her head falls back as she takes a deep breath to center herself and feels his haki fading softly, though she still **feels** him, it isn’t oppressive.

Rather, reassuring and comforting.

Tashigi had lost a lot of men today, and she was feeling so many things. She’d almost lost Smoker today too. But she hadn’t. She _hadn’t_ because a bunch of pirates had showed up and saved the day.

She continues to stare at the orange tree as she whispers, “I could have lost Smoker if it wasn’t for you stepping in when you did. How’d you know?”

Zoro’s quiet for a few moments before grunting, and answering,

“ **I just do.”**

“I always know when you need me.”

Firm, sure like it’s always been that way and it’ll always be that way.

She closes her eyes again and she feels the exhaustion set in so quickly she can barely keep herself sitting and before she knows it, she’s falling to the side and Zoro’s hand is on her shoulders guiding her head to his lap as he maintains his relaxed position against the railings. Once her head sits in his laps, his hand moves to stroke her hair and he untangles the ponytail as he continues to play with the strands. It’s a calming, soothing affect that’s instant.

Her eyes start to droop as she hears him say, “We’re taking care of Smoker, and what’s left of your men. You’ve done good, Capitan, but I think I’ll be the one to keep watch.”

She’s asleep before she knows it.

* * *

**But really, they always managed to find each other without even trying so he also knew it was just a matter of time.**


	4. Akutō - Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was so great about Absolute Justice if it was only absolute and assisted only a small portion of the people? That wasn’t Justice, and it definitely wasn’t “Absolute.” Power and Justice shouldn’t be interchangeable things; they shouldn’t be confused with the other because that’s how you lost sight of what mattered the most.
> 
> Like protecting the people, no matter how big or how small or how lost.
> 
> OR how Tashigi gets one step closer to her goal, but like all things lately, and of course Zoro shows up at the last minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! :)

**Akutō - Shenanigans**

She ducks through a side alleyway around the corner from the bar and clutches the sides of her hood as she continues walking quickly. She had planned to be smoother on her exit, not so abrupt and INVITING HIS INTEREST but she wasn’t big on being late (it was the marine in her) and she couldn’t afford to have him follow her. (that was her personal experience talking there.)

She’s weaving in and out of the people running for shelter, and she’s surprised to see so many people sitting on the sides of the businesses, taking refuge from the storm under the extended portions of the roofs. Men with dark looks in their eyes roving over the women at their side, women unsteady on their feet giggling in their scantily clad outfits and she noticed a few children shivering and hovering to the outskirts of the group. Something tugs at her heart- she can’t help it when her eyes lock with the small children’s and a gasp escapes her throat. Isn’t this why you’re here? _Focus – focus – focus! They’ll leave the minute you’re late. It cost enough just to get this meeting._

She turns her head and can’t help the sharp slouch of her shoulders. Injustice wasn’t right and she saw it everywhere.

What was so great about Absolute Justice if it was only absolute and assisted only a small portion of the people? That wasn’t Justice, and it definitely wasn’t “Absolute.” Power and Justice shouldn’t be interchangeable things; they shouldn’t be confused with the other because that’s how you lost sight of what mattered the most.

Like protecting the people, no matter how big or how small or how lost.

She shakes her head as she turns another corner, and she’s back to the main road on but closer to the backside of the town, where there’s a private entrance to a shady set of docks. How fitting. She’s careless in her endeavor to make her way in and around the crowded street, and glancing behind her really only causes more issues as she stumbles on the uneven pavement. Clumsy… Always so damn clumsy!

She exclaims to herself as she knocks into a nearby stranger. She hastily keeps walking, increasing her speed when she spots green hair out of the corner of her eyes. She’s not sure if it’s the exact shade of his hair - _HOW? How? I would have thought for sure he’d end up in the opposite direction. Okay, okay, that’s fine. Just going to do a loop and maybe.. Just maybe I can be fast enough to dart in. Yeah- balance please don't let me down. For a change._

She steels herself as she does another loop and keeps her herself behind a larger group of men she had seen coming in the opposite direction. She doesn’t see another flash of green hair but she’s not taking any chances.

How many people just had green hair? Even in the New World. And anything was possible in the New World Sea.

She sets her feet on the gravel entryway and the path is illuminated by glass candle holders resting on the walls encasing the entryway and leading to the small dock. She’s stunned as she sees the cliff edges rise to make a small semi-circle where the port was located; what surprised her most wasn’t the cliff or the semi-circle enclosure that seemed to have naturally formed but rather how there was a natural river cascading down the sides of the jagged cliffs that made the island that fed into it and then rose down the open space leading to a waterfall that fed directly to the ocean below them and do people really leave this dock? Do they use that waterfall? Do they want to die?

She glances up as she smalls a small house, red siding and the traditional thatched roof, so similar to the style of Navy Head Quarters, sitting atop of it. There’s a large fence leading the sides of the property and the posts are higher than she can even jump to. She can hear voices and despite the size of the house, the entire estate is ornate, everything was shining. She realizes the red siding is a red marble and the thatched roof is plated gold.

A tall man comes out of the home, black shirt and gray paw print pants a stark contrast to the deep and bright hues of the home and the surrounding garden filled with roses, tulips, and so many flowers she had never seen before. His hands are open and up; palm held out in front of her and wait is that a PAW PRINT ON HIS HANDS- and is he a giant? She’s wracking her brain because he doesn’t look like the giants she’s encountered at Enies Lobby or Marine Ford but then again that doesn’t mean anything, right? Even his hands are larger than her face, her torso combined and she knows without a shadow of a doubt that there’s no way that she’s going to make it through whatever he’s getting ready to do to her. The wind whistles around her as a ball of bright white light starts to appear in the open cusp of his palm and she closes her eyes briefly and steels herself for the oncoming blow when out of nowhere-

A tall woman walks through the doorway and a droll voice rings out, “Oh it’s her.. Kuma she’s our appointment. Pat her down and let her through.” This giant of a man, this Kuma, lowers his open palms and she hears a chorus of “Yes, master” rings through the small courtyard and she gasps.

Taking a quick look behind her Tashigi realizes that she had been a little deeper in through looking at her surroundings that she missed the 3 other identical men circling behind her.

Crap. Well glad she came out to meet me. I really hope someone pronounces her name. Because I don’t even want to try and fail and end this before it begins. Her name is Tsaruyi – and how do I even say THAT? Who puts a U so close to a Y and why is that the most important thing right now as I’m being pawed by a freaking giant and at least he didn’t try to take my swords. Then again – her eyes dart above her as she realizes that there are at least 6 feet of distance between where her head rests at his knee or probably even more.

 _Hmm… I don’t think he’s allowed to hurt me_ … If this is Vegapunk’s creation he won’t be able to break orders. _Hmm. Can’t have this go sideways, just in case._

She walks up the stairs _please no accidents… please no accidents_ … and through the doorway _Yes! No accidents! Okay, I can do this, I can do this!_ as her eyes land on the woman who had walked out earlier.

She’s lounging on a chaise, relaxed without a care in the world and she just looks comfortable and at ease, the color of scarlet and the white marble walls and flooring is blinding. The woman’s white robes remind her of the Kimonos from her childhood and is that a bubble? On her head? The woman holds her head high as the silver, green, and purple jewels decorating her throat and white robes, a long slim cigarette being brought to her ruby red lips and entering the bubble. The smoke pushes through her nostrils and she truly looks like a bull and -

Now Tashigi knows she’s seen it all.  
This- this- is a celestial dragon?

She doesn’t see anything to be scared of… Then again, when you have Admirals and giant guard dogs like those Kuma sitting outside you don’t have to be the one inspiring the fear.

The woman continues lounging but waves her hand at her as if to say Take a seat. Tashigi is only slightly ashamed to admit that she immediately does that.

She’s not taking any chances… Especially since she sees a medium-sized plain wooden box sitting innocently on the table. Something so plain, just regular wood off some ordinary island seems so out of place in a room filled to the brim with expensive rugs, ornate artwork hanging on the walls, and tall ceilings designed to make you feel so small. Or is that just her?

The woman is beautiful, but the deep scowl that seems permanently set to her face and a forward stare that screaming I’M BETTER THAN YOU makes her the single most hideous being she’s ever met.

And she’s sailed all over the world. She’s seen prehistoric dinosaurs, giants, ancient giants, cute animal populations, an island filled with living toys and fairies, and now THAT THING OUTSIDE. But nothing is as ugly as the woman sitting in front of her, she’s sure of it.

Tashigi sits on an armchair, at the farthest tip of the seat, ready to spring into action and into a fight if need be, and she’s pretty sure it’s obvious but her nerves are shot. She’s so close to her goal!

The woman, Tsaruyi, just sits back and continues to stare at her. It’s a heavy stare and Tashigi keeps her eyes locked on hers.. No surprises.

Tsaruyi just smirks and leans forward, keeping her gaze on Tashigi but sweeping a hand to the box. “Well, isn’t this what you want? I’d be more than happy to continue on in silence and let you continue to ruin my chairs, but… I’m already slumming it as it is.”

“Ah, Ah yes. Can I look…?” She doesn’t get a response, at least not a verbal one; the woman merely lifts the lid of the plan box and she can’t help the gasp that escapes her mouth. “Hmm, well. With that, do you have what I asked for?” Tashigi nods her head and looks up briefly as she reaches inside her coat pocket.

Her hands are shaking so bad that she has a hard time grabbing the item that she was here to trade for- and she knows that it’s her anxiety kicking in, the realization that she’s done a few things here and there that she knows Smoker will be disappointed in her for doing, but what she’s about to do will probably make him pretty mad.

Her life, her rules, her choices, right?

She clenches her hand for a second, and then grabs the item – a small slip of paper with the coordinates to a small island – and hands it to the woman. The woman gestures with her hand to the box sitting on the table and just waves the box, and she assumes her, away.

Tashigi grabs the box with shaky hands and makes her way out of the door.

She’s not even two steps away out of the door when she senses it. An indomitable force, a heavyweight to her chest for a split second before she hears the shrill noise of swords clanking and a bored voice, “Oii, Kuma – what are you, 6000 by now? Just point me out of here. I don’t even know how I got here!” She looks up sharply and gasps as she sees none other than Roroanoa Zoro wielding 2 swords and locked with all 4 Kuma weird twins. She hears Tsaruyi voice ring out asking what’s with all of the commotions? As she also starts calling to the Kuma outside.

She’s sure she’s still gaping in shock at the sight when Zoro perks his head up, suddenly realizing that the door was opened, probably because Tsaruyi voice was getting higher in volume. They lock eyes as she grins and says, “Well, I Wasn’t expecting to run into you here. Who’s the woman screaming?”

She tries to formulate a response, but all she can do is open and close her mouth repeatedly, still in shock.

He’s running around, trying to dodge the different Kuma and he’s growing agitated as he yells “Don’t just stand there! Either get the woman to stop screaming or help me out of here!”

She shakes her head as she grips the scabbard of Shigure and launches herself straight ahead. The Kuma are slow but could also know Shave… If she’s fast enough, they may be…

He’s dead center in the path, with the Kuma locked on him. There was a flurry of rockets, kicks and she hears the clank of his swords blocking. She knows he’s content to continue fighting but she doubts he understands whose house they’re at and what’s already coming their way.

Zoro doesn’t even see her, just feels the air running past him like a strong gust of wind and then his coat is being dragged and he’s gone faster than he’s ever gone before-

Tashigi is breathing deeply by the time she stops, dead center back towards the Tavern that they had both started their night. It wasn’t such a long distance but had twists and turns and she was all but carrying Zoro’s heavyweight. Just… How much does this guy weigh?? Now’s maybe not the time to start thinking about his body-

She doesn’t know what would happen if his feet touched the ground in the middle of how fast they were going- in all the years she’s seen him fight, she’s yet to see him use such a move and didn’t want to chance anything… dangerous happening.

She rolls her eyes suddenly as she remembers that they had just managed to successfully run away from four super giant freak twins-quintets?

It doesn’t matter.

She’d gotten what she was after.

Zoro’s rolling his eyes as he pats her back, “Thanks, Captain Glasses.” She startles as she realizes that she’s pressed tightly against him and blushes as she pushes him away. “What are you doing? Do you even know what you just did?!” she hisses, eyes furious and mouth was drawn tight.

“Huh, well those robot things I’ve fought before. I’unno about the house thought. Considering you were leaving it, why don’t you tell me?”

Frowning, her words still a hiss- “The ho-house? Do you think the house is important?! No, you marimo, it was the woman inside of there- she was a Celestial Dragon! Why do you think there were of 4 those things there!”

She’s whisper shouting and she knows it’s ridiculous but she’s angry, and she’s annoyed, and no one else needs to know about this.

He just shrugs. “Oh, one of those. Yeah, Luffy’s punched one before or something. I don’t think they like us.” Tashigi just stares blankly at Zoro, her mouth open and she can feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she senses a headache coming on.

Roroanoa Zoro infuriated her so much that sometimes, he could literally give her headaches just from talking to her. “So he just, he just- that really happened? I’d heard of it, but wasn’t sure- but you know what? I really should have known he’d do it. It’s exactly what you’d expect from your Captain.” Just like when he made sure Smoker didn’t die, he made sure he didn’t fail on his promise to her. Luffy truly was a special person.

She thinks back to that night, about how they’d managed to infiltrate an island teeming with illegal activity – gambling, prostitution, slavery… And somehow ended up in a battle against Blackbeard himself.

G-5 wasn’t ready for it, and neither was Smoker. She wasn’t either. Nobody was. Just when it seemed to be the end, that this was it, the Strawhats had appeared suddenly, and Tashigi isn’t sure why but Luffy just promises her that it’s okay, and not to worry because he’s “Going to KICK HIS ASS!”

She shakes her head as she stares back at Zoro. “Well... You might want to tell your Captain about this. At the very least, Nami and Robin. Even Franky. Just tell someone. This could get hairy for you guys.”

“Yeah… Probably” and then, a more amused tone, “Think my Cap’n will just be jealous he didn’t get a chance at those Kuma.”

She doesn’t even get to start what she was sure was going to be one of her epic, all-out drawling tirades that shattered his eardrums when he’s got his arm wrapped around her and he’s leading her towards his crewmates that had started to assemble outside of the tavern. She hears a chorus of “TASHIGI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!” and an assortment of smiles.

She hadn’t even noticed them come outside.

She clutches the box closer to her and slips it discretely the surprising deep pocket at the bottom interior of her long coat. The box is bulky, but her coat is black and keeps it well hidden.. She hopes. 

She lets herself be guided by Zoro towards the crew members as she realizes, letting out a deep sigh, that maybe she had missed them as she stares at their cheerful faces, enthusiastic chatter, and overwhelming warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> And OF COUSE, don't forget to join the cult. We're super fucking rad.  
> [Zotash Discord](https://discord.gg/FYxvjb).


End file.
